


and what's one night?

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, One Night Stands, sickeningly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Cordelia considers herself lucky to have one night with Chrom, but it leads to consequences that she struggles to hide.





	and what's one night?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and I will go down with this ship

Eventually, Cordelia can no longer deny what has become rather obvious to her. No matter how she tries to pretend that it can’t possibly be happening, no matter how much she doesn’t _want_ it to happen, there is no denying that she is with child. Chrom’s child.

Carrying Chrom’s child is something that she once thought would give her the utmost joy; it probably would, if not for their circumstances. But, as things are, they are not married, _she_ is not married, and having anyone’s child under those circumstances would cause a scandal. Having the also unmarried prince’s child could shame the royal family completely, and she has no way of knowing if she will be able to hide the identity of the father or not.

~X~

_It’s just for one night. That is what Cordelia continues to remind herself, but her head is swimming now. Her head is always swimming around Chrom, and she has never been able to keep her thoughts straight around him, but he’s spent so much time around her lately that she had started to get used to him._

_That’s when things heated up, when he got a little too close, when she thought for sure that she would faint...when he first kissed her. He apologizes and tells her that he couldn’t help himself, and he struggles to articulate himself, but she thinks she understands the meaning. She tells him to do with he whatever he wants._

_She tells him that she doesn’t mind, that she wants what he does, nothing more and nothing less. Even just for one night, she is lucky to be able to have Chrom, but it is hard to think clearly as he attempts to kiss every newly exposed inch of her body._

~X~

The symptoms come on slowly, but from the beginning, she is on edge. Once, her fellow pegasus knights teased her, saying that even her cycle was “perfect”, and now, at the first sign of a delay, she worries. She prays that it is just her paranoia, but her bleeding never comes, and her performance slips more and more.

Cordelia is tired and often sick, and it takes a great deal of effort to try and hide that from everyone. She can only deny it for so long, before she has to admit to herself that she is pregnant, that she won’t be able to hide it for very long. And it could only be Chrom’s; he is the only man she has ever loved, the only man she has ever been with. They weren’t cautious, they weren’t thinking clearly, and now, the consequence of that has caught up with her.

She wants Chrom to know least of all; even knowing that he had just as much of a hand in it as she did, she still feels ashamed, like she’s inconveniencing him. No matter what, no one can find out that the child she carries is his, and even when she begins to show, she has to do everything she can to protect Chrom. Even if she has to make such wild claims as not knowing the identity of the father due to how many men she’s been with.

~X~

_“If you’re sure,” Chrom says._

_“I’m sure,” she replies, not meeting his eye. She knows that this is for the best; no matter how wonderful their night of passion may have been, she knows this is not one of Sumia’s romance novels. “You don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone.”_

_“That wasn’t what…” But he trails off, shaking his head. “Alright. We can just continue like normal. But, Cordelia...that really was...I mean...thank you.”_

_His words are simple but, at the time, she’s happier than she’s ever been._

~X~

She knows that she won’t be able to keep up her duties for much longer without risking the baby’s health, and she curses the part of her that wonders, if only for a second, if it might be better if she did injure herself in some way. Then she might be able to do away with the problem before anyone noticed…

But she can’t allow herself to think like that, and she would never _want_ that. Though this will surely ruin her, she still wants to have this child; she would never wish harm on her own child, nor one of Chrom’s children. However, if she’s going to start behaving like an expecting woman, then she’s going to have to let people know that she’s expecting, and she doesn’t know if she will ever be ready for that.

~X~

_It is difficult after that to keep her eyes off of Chrom, to keep from getting even more flustered in his presence than she usually does. She notices that he seems to be struggling as well, but he makes the effort so she tries her hardest._

_Cordelia has loved him for so long, and struggled to even maintain conversation with him, yet things escalated so quickly. To think that Chrom harbored any sort of desire for her...even after the fact, it is hard to imagine, and harder still to keep her ecstasy to herself. Yes, there is a big part of her that wants more, that wishes she could be that close to him again, but she knows better than to try to be greedy._

_She never deserved what she got, much less more._

~X~

“Cordelia.”

It is the confrontation she has been dreading, the one she has been fighting to avoid. But Chrom is facing her down now, with a look of concern on his face, and when he asks her if he can speak to her alone, she has no choice but to accept. Once, the idea of being alone with him was equally exciting and terrifying; now, it is only terrifying, and for an entirely different reason than before.

“I’m really not the best at this,” he starts out, “but I want you to know that if anything is bothering you...if I’ve done anything to hurt you, you can tell me.”

“It’s nothing like that, milord,” she answers, her voice barely above a mumble.

“W-well, I know you’ve kept your distance in the past, but I never thought it was because you disliked me and...and I supposed this isn’t much different, but I feel like it is?” He shakes his head, as if trying to get himself back on track. “What I’m trying to say is, I feel like you’re avoiding me, and if I did something wrong- and I’m sure I know what that something is- I want to know. I want to try to make it better.”

Cordelia realizes now that Chrom thinks that she is avoiding him after their night together. He thinks that she is hurt or hates him because they slept together, when that couldn’t be further from the truth. While she is sad that that is all she can have, she doesn’t blame him for that, and considers herself lucky to have had anything! She has to tell him the truth now, and though she could try to lie to anyone else about the identity of the father, he already knows that he was her first. Even Chrom would not fall for that lie.

“That night was one of the best of my life,” she starts out, blushing as she realizes how forward of her it is to say that. “I would never regret any time spent with you, but I...we can’t be seen together anymore. I had to avoid you, because...because I won’t be able to hide…”

“Cordelia.” Chrom clears his throat. “If you don’t want to hide it, I’m really not opposed to...well…”

“Please, just let me finish,” she says, hating to interrupt him but knowing that if she doesn’t say it now, she might never have the courage. “I’m afraid that we weren’t cautious enough, and perhaps that falls on me. I-I should have been more careful, I should have...but what’s done is done, and, above all, I want to protect you in this. Milord, I...I’m...expecting.”

Chrom looks at her expectantly for a moment, as if waiting for her to finish a sentence. In fact, it takes him so long to realize that she’s done, and what she means, that she feels rather embarrassed for him. But when his eyes finally widen in shock, she feels only mortification for herself, and though she knows she is not entirely to blame, she once again feels guilty for allowing this to happen.

“Cordelia, you...I…” He doesn’t seem to know what to say, so she decides to continue, having rehearsed this in her mind for some time, in the event that he did finally figure things out.

“I promise that I will do all I can to protect you in this. I will take whatever shame may come my way,” she says. “No matter what, no one will know your involvement, and I won’t allow it to interfere with any future marriage-”

“Cordelia.” He interrupts her again, but now, the shock is gone from his face, and he looks rather serious. “Are you truly with child? _My_ child?”

“I doubt it could be anyone else’s,” she says.

“And you think that I would leave you to fend for _our_ child on your own? You think that I would let you be shamed for something that we had equal part in?” he asks. “You think that I did not have more reason for that night than simple attraction?”

“C-Chrom?!”

And suddenly, a scene that she has fantasized about so many times in her private moments, one that she always knew to be impossible, begins to play out before her very eyes as Chrom kneels before her and takes her hand. She can see that he’s blushing, and the stern confidence he had when he interrupted her is traded for something more like boyish shyness.

“I don’t want to sound presumptuous but I...always suspected that you had feelings for me, and I’m really not the best at this, you know?” He gives a nervous chuckle. “But...but from the moment I first began to suspect, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you. Cordelia, you are one of the most beautiful, talented, kind, humble people I’ve ever met...honestly I don’t know what you could possibly see in someone like me.”

“You’re the one who’s humble,” she says, because it is all she can think to. Chrom presses on as if he does not hear her.

“I wish I had gone about expressing my feelings in a better way,” he continues. “I’ve fallen so hard for you, and when I had a chance to be alone with you, I suppose I...gave into things a bit too much. I never wanted to give you the wrong impression, but you insisted we keep it to ourselves, keep it one night...I wondered if I was wrong about your feelings. I decided to give it time, and try to find the right way to pursue you.”

“Pursue me?”

“Cordelia, I am in love with you.” How long has she wanted to hear those words in his voice? “I hope that you feel the same way.”

“Milord...Chrom...I have loved you for so long that I can’t remember what it feels like to _not_ be in love with you.”

He smiles, and more confidence returns to his face. “Then I don’t see what the problem is. Maybe I’m rushing things...I’ve always been bad at that. But if you’re carrying my child- if we are to have a child together- then I would like to marry you.”

She gasps. “You can’t really mean-”

“I do. It’s about time I find a wife anyway, right? There’s been a lot of pressure for that lately, so this should satisfy everyone,” he says. “But only if you want that.”

“How could I ever say no? This is like something out of a dream, but...with me having a child so soon after a wedding…”

“If we’re quick enough, we made evade suspicion. But even if people are suspicious, I say, let them be! Once I’ve made an honest woman out of you, what can anyone really say? I’m sure there’ve been worse rumors surrounding my family,” he says, and he says it all so dismissively, with such ease, that she trusts him. Always, she will trust him.

~X~

_Chrom confesses to her first when she cannot hear him. She has drifted off, and he whispers it more to himself than anyone else. Just as she has no way of knowing that he says it, he has no way of knowing that she has the most wonderful dream that night._

~X~

Lucina is a beautiful girl, resembling her father so much that Cordelia knows she would never have been able to deny her father. Whatever rumors start up, Chrom does what he can to silence, and overall, more people are pleased to see the happiness in the royal family, after all that they’ve been through.

Cordelia is happiest of all, she thinks sometimes. What once seemed like a distant dream is her everyday life now; what started as one night of passion that she was sure would be all she would ever get, what she was determined to be content with, lead to the life she always wanted. No matter what, she will always stay at Chrom’s side, with their daughter, and hopefully more children to come.


End file.
